


The chains of love (or is it?)

by ThePockyAddict



Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Alternate Universe - Role Reversal, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Gen, I wrote this in like an hour, Kaito is an idiot in love, Kuroba Kaito Is Not Kaitou Kid, M/M, POV Third Person, Pre-Slash, Role Reversal, Shinichi is KID, Shinichi is tired, can be read as platonic, just a thing i wrote on a whim, kaito is a little shit, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:48:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28437141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePockyAddict/pseuds/ThePockyAddict
Summary: Kaito is a high school detective who has a weird obsession with KID.Shinichi is just a thief trying to do his job.
Relationships: Kudou Shinichi | Edogawa Conan/Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid
Comments: 3
Kudos: 71





	The chains of love (or is it?)

It was a full moon. Shinichi was preparing for his heist, hoping that this one would be the right one. He had been active as KID for a few years and still had no luck in finding that stupid red jewel. And with true Shinichi luck, he was stuck with the most annoying task force ever. Nakamori and the other men were alright, if not a bit useless. The problem lied with the high school detective who had started tagging along with them a year ago.

His name was Kuroba Kaito and he was exhausting. Shinichi was already tired just thinking about it. Since Kuroba’s first heist, he’s been trying to get the jump on Shinichi. Sometimes literally. He did come close to catching him a few times, Shinichi thought bitterly, the guy was quite smart. And that was entirely the problem. Kuroba had made it his mission to catch KID himself. Maybe Shinichi shouldn’t have taunted him in a heist note that one time. If he had known it would lead to this major pain in the ass, he would’ve never done it, but hindsight is twenty-twenty. 

In his attempts to catch him, Kuroba had started sabotaging the entire taskforce. It should’ve made Shinichi’s job easier, but it was entirely the opposite. Kuroba always managed to corner him just before he made his escape and would try to banter with him, always spicing up his sentences with a flirty tone. It made Shinichi want to push him off the building, but he had promised himself no one would get hurt at his heists. The detective had actually come close to discovering his true identity once. He had been close enough to figure out that KID was one, a man and two, probably a student. It had taken Shinichi by surprise and he told himself he would be more careful around the sneaky detective. 

Tonight, he had meticulously planned every last detail of the heist and he would make sure that Kuroba wouldn’t interfere this time around. He had studied the detective’s behavior over the months and figured out his usual tricks to sabotage the task force. Kuroba often would tell them he was KID heading out in a direction. A direction that both Shinichi and the detective, apparently, knew to be booby-trapped. It was kind of amazing how the taskforce fell for it every time. Shinichi would never admit it, but he was slightly impressed by Kuroba and baffled by the stupidity of the taskforce. But it wouldn’t happen this time, Shinichi made sure of it. His plan was perfect.

Perfect plans don’t exist, Shinichi learned. Kuroba had somehow seen through some of the traps planned for the detective and he still managed to corner Shinichi just before he made his escape. They were both on the roof of the building, Shinichi’s cape fluttering in the wind. And the kicker, his prize for the night wasn’t even Pandora. Talk about a waste.

“Well, well if it isn’t my adorable little thief!” Kuroba singsonged.

“If I give you back the jewel will you stop talking?” Shinichi deadpanned.

“Awww, you don’t like our little chats? That hurts me KID-chan.” The man had the audacity to pout. “And here I thought we were being such good friends!”

Shinichi could feel a vein pop on his forehead in annoyance.

“You’re deluded if you think we can be friends.”

“Because I’m a detective and you’re a thief? But that’s the entire appeal, KID-chan! It’s a forbidden romance!” Kuroba then posed like a damsel in distress.

He sure likes his theatrics, thought Shinichi.

“No, it’s because you’re annoying.” dead-panned the thief.

Kuroba gasped and put a hand over his heart. “You wound me, mr. thief! And here I thought what we had was real!”

Shinichi pinched the bridge of his nose. He could feel a wicked headache coming on.

Shinichi was distracted for a second and that was all the time he needed. Smirking, he discreetly approached the thief and clasped one side of a pair of handcuffs on KID’s wrist, the other one secured onto his own wrist. He would be with the thief throughout the entire arrest process now and to avoid KID escaping, he covered both keyholes in super glue. Kaito was extremely proud of his plan and he would now spend many hours in the company of his favorite criminal. Kaito knew that, as a detective, it wasn’t ethical to become friendly with someone who disrupted the law but he couldn’t stop himself when it came to KID. The thief was so fascinating after all. And now, he had finally caught him. He would be a bit sad now that the chase was over but he vowed to visit the thief often and take his sweet time unraveling the mystery that is KID.

Upon hearing the sound of a click, Shinichi raised his head and looked down at the handcuff adorning his wrist and saw that it was connected to the blasted detective. Oh no. Oh no no no no no. This was Shinichi’s worst nightmare and stupid Kuroba had super glued the keyholes so he couldn’t even pick them apart! He could break his hand sure, but Shinichi didn’t particularly like pain and it would probably prompt Kuroba to force him into an ambulance. 

“Take them off. Kuroba take them off!” Shinichi was bordering on hysterics and the stupid detective was just smirking at him.

“Now now, I just wanna spend some quality time with my favorite thief!” Kaito wagged a finger in Shinichi’s face. “Don’t you want to know me better?” 

“I want to not be attached to you, thank you very much!”

“Well, I don’t know if you noticed but those handcuffs have a little malfunction so it might take a few hours until we can go our own way.” He said it as if he didn’t plan the whole thing. It was infuriating. 

“You’re the worst.”

“Well, now you’re just being mean.”

Shinichi looked over at him. The detective seemed genuinely sad but it was probably a trick. There is no way he would actually try to befriend a thief, it was insane. But still, Shinichi felt a little guilty.

“I don’t want to be mean you’re just… a little much.” Shinichi said in lieu of an apology.

That seemed to cheer the other man back up.

“See! There is hope for us, KID-chan! Just you wait, and then you’ll want to go on a date with me!”

On that note, Kaito started to drag Shinichi towards, presumably, the taskforce cars.

“No! Absolutely not! I will not go on a date with you, you lunatic!” Shinichi was still trying to escape the handcuffs as best as he could.

“Hey, I’m not the one who prances around in a magician outfit, who’s the lunatic now?”

There was no hope. Shinichi was going to be stuck with the detective for hours now. He sighed. If you can’t beat ‘em, join ‘em they said. Might as well gather some intel on the detective for his triumphant return after he inevitably escaped.

**Author's Note:**

> A friend and I were talking about opposite fanfic trops and I said: police and criminal, but the criminal is the one exasperated by the cop's antics and this just popped into my brain so I had to. I really hope my friend and everyone else enjoyed this one :)


End file.
